Hey, Hey, You, You, I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND !
by DancingYoshii
Summary: Bodie and Aubrey have been going out and Emilia wants Bodie to be hers. So, Taye helps her with a scheme to ruin their date.
1. Chapter 1

Dance Central Story!

Author's Note: I LOVE Dance Central! This story contains mostly Aubrey, Bodie, Emilia, and is a song-fic story fromthe song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.  
Aubrey and Emilia are eniemies.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Emilia's POV:  
Friday April 19th, 2013 It's lunchtime at school and I'm sitting with my friends Taye, Lil T'(Tiyanna), Mo, and Glitch. And I'm sitting with my step-brother only person missing here is my best friend Bodie.I have known him since middle school. I have also devoloped feelings for Bodie since then. But now he has a girlfriend named expects us to call her "Miss" Aubrey. She thinks shes all that she so perfect because she's pretty, and rich, and popular. But whatever.  
I see Bodie and Aubrey walking together with their lunch trays. "Hey Emilia" Bodie says with a sexy smile on his face. "Hey B, you should sit with us. " I said."I would but-" Bodie was cut of by Aubrey."He's gotta sit with me, his girlfriend at our table." she said with an attitude."Come on baby, let's go." she said.I was boiling with anger wanting to snap but I was holding on my anger."Ugh! I can't stand her!" I said."Forget her Em, we can see you and Bodie have chemistry" Taye said."I know, it's just... Aubrey, I mean look at her she look like a barbie doll." I told her."Aubrey be lookin' sexy though." Angel all looked at him."Did I say that to loud?Angel has been in love with her ever since elemantary school.  
It was our last class of the day and it was history class and it was BORING! Praticaly the whole class was not even paying attention except for the else was texting,  
passing notes, I hear a vibration from my was Taye texting me.  
Taye:Heyy gurl !  
Emilia:Heyy :)  
Taye's not in my class, she's in Literature Taye:Wyd ?  
Emilia:So bored in class wbu?  
Taye:same here,hey meet me outside of the front of the school Emilia:Ummm... Why?  
Taye: I have a plan with Bodie's date tonight (To ruin)  
Emilia: OMG! Taye REALLY!?  
Taye: Wait is that a good thing or bad thing? Emilia: Umm... OMG, I guess both or something Taye: Lol After that text my teacher started yelling at us because of us not listening and paying attention and blah, blah, BLAH! Teacher's these days.  
So I went to where Taye told me and she was there alreadt eager to tell me the plan.  
Taye's POV So I'm here waiting for that girl, then I saw her come."OMG girl, you here finally." I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me. "So what's the plan?" Emilia asks me. "We are going to ruin there date!" I told her. "How are we gonna do that?" She asks me. "I talk to Angel and I told him to ask him where Bodie was taking her tonight." I tell her as she makes a face. "He's taking her to Le Fleur the resturant." "What!" she screamed, "That is the most expensive resturant in this city!, A drink is like 10.00$"  
Emilia's POV "Why would he take her there it's so expensive?" I thought. "Well we are going to have dinner there!" Taye said with a fake excitement. "Uh, you got money?" I told her. " It's called allowence."  
She said." You don't have to waste your money on me." " I don't wanna be a bad friend that will make you spend money on me" I said. "It's ok Emilia, I've been there with my little sister, many times."  
She tells me as she smile.  
Taye's POV Emilia looks kinda worried but I'm sure we gotta good plan "Alright we gotta wear something fancy and formal or they won't let you in." "And NO jeans t-shirts." I told her She made a face, "SO, I gotta wear girly stuff?" She said in a whining voice. "Yes." I told her.

A/N: So here's Chapter 1! I hope you like it! Please Fave, Follow, Review. (BTW this my first time writting a fanfiction so don't judge me if it's horrible) 


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2:Gettin' Ready

A/N: I think this will be a little shorter so enjoy :)

Taye's POV:

So, I see my sister Lil' T, and we went home. "Hey Tiyanna, I'm going out for dinner with Emilia so I'm dropping you off at Mo and and Glitch's house" "Awww... ok." she said all sadly. "Why can't I go?" she whined. "Because it's a best-friend friend night out. I tell her. "Whatever!"  
So arrive home and I tell her to get ready. Then I go to my closet and look for what I wanna wear. I'm going to wear my red cut off shirt, black leather jacket, black leather skinny pants (not jeans) and red heels.

Emilia's POV:

So as soon as I got home I hear a vibration from my phone. It's Bodie.  
Bodie: Hey Em.  
Emilia: Hey Bodie: Wazz Up?  
Emilia: Nun, just doing my hair and you!  
Bodie: Gettin ready for my date with Aubrey Emilia: Awww... where you taking her?  
I already know but I'm a good friend and I want to see his opinion Bodie: To Le Fleur Emilia: You got money for DAT?  
Bodie: Aubrey's paying Emilia: lol, such a bad boyfriend!  
Bodie: lmao Emilia: Are you excited?  
Bodie: Yeah, I guess Emilia: I'll talk to you later, I'm goin somewhere with Taye Bodie: Oh, OK, talk to you later So, then I just got dress. I have on a tight, short dress, black tube dress,(to show of my curves for Bodie ;)) black, shiny high heels, black bangles, and some black-silver hoops. I'm a bit dressed too girly and slutty, but oh well!  
I thought, so I text Taye to see where she at.  
Emilia: Where you at?  
Taye: I just dropped off Tiyanna at Mo and Glitch's house, I'm on my way Emilia: Alright, I hope this plan works Taye: It will Em! Stop worrying

Taye's POV So I drive up to her house and get out off the car and ring the doorbell. She opens and I see her wearing such a tight-short dress. "Uh, are you going to dinner, or a strip club?" I told her with one-raised eyebrow. We both laughed. "This the only formal outfit I have." She tells me. "Plus this is my DCI outfit." "WITH TIGHTS!" I yell. Whatever 


	3. Author Note

A Little Aurthor's Note

Um, the next two chapters will be the date, if ya'll have any ideas on how the date can be ruined, please tell me in the reviews.

I will post the next chapter probably at the end of the week or earlier. (IDK)

Thanks 


	4. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

Bodie's POV

So we are walking in the resturant and I'm seeing all this high-class people. And I'm just here wearing my crew (street style) yellow shirt, with khaki pants and my brown fancy shoes. My hair is combed down. I swear I don't feel right and I can't focus right. Aubrey's holding my hand then we sit at our table. As we sat down the waitress (talking all high class that Aubrey had to translate for me.) asked for our drinks. I got a coke and she got a diet coke. Then Aubrey just kept talking about how she's gonna redo some things on her yacht. I was just blocking her. Then all of a sudden I see Taye and Emilia walk. Damn, Emilia is so SEXY! I thought to myself, but then I start to grin.

Emilia's POV

So we walk in, and this place is so pretty! "Can we go sit over there?" Taye asks the waitress. It's a table for 2 people right next Bodie and Aubrey's table. "Very well then" the waitress told us. As we both sat down we look to the side then with a fake excitement. "OMG! Taye look who's here, it's Bodie and Aubrey!" "Wow Em, this is so cool!"  
Ummm... what are you doing here? Aubrey asked. "Cmon' Aubrey, we are having a nice dinner on this nice Friday night." I tell her. She rolls her eyes. I try to ignore the fact that she did that. The waitress came and asked us what we wanted to drink. Me and Taye ordered a coke. "Alright then, I will come back with your drinks, then I will take your orders" the told us. Aubrey and Bodie had took their orders already. I see a waiter with a whole bunch of drinks, so then I just put my leg out so I can trip him. He tripped and ALL the drinks landed on AUBREY!  
AHHH! LOOK AT THIS!" She screamed. "OMG!" So then she walked to the bathroom. Taye and I were laughing SO hard. I could even see Bodie trying not to laugh. "My apoligies sir," The waiter told Bodie. "Oh, it's ok she'll get over it" said Bodie.

Bodie's POV

It was kinda funny to see that happen, Emilia and Taye are laughing so hard. Then I see Aubrey come back really mad. "Are you laughing?" she asked me.  
"No!" I told her. "Aubrey, it'll be alright. "ugh! My make-up is ruined, I'm gonna go fix it, be right back." Aubrey said.

Taye's POV

"OMG!" I said. "That was so funny!" "I know right, so what's the next plan." she asked. "You see her purse over there?" I asked her. "Yeah?" she said. "Just go over there, ask Bodie for a napkin, then just take her purse!" "For what?" she asked rudely. "Your gonna dump this ketchup in her purse." She started to sigh.

Emilia's POV

So I go to Bodie's table "Hey B, can I get a napkin?" I asked. "Sure go ahead." So I took her bag with a napkin. I sat down, grab the ketchup bottle, and dump the ketchup in her purse. I go back and ask Bodie. "Uh, can I get another one?" "Uh another one, I hope your not stuff your bra!" He tells me. "Ewwww no, I'm not Aubrey"  
I tell him. He laughs "Leave my girlfriend alone." He says with a smile. Which I can tell from that he dosen't really care. As I was about to sit down, I notice my right foot a little low, and with my bad luck, my heel breaks. "Really!" I kinda yell. "See, this is why I don't wear heels." I tell Taye as I take of my heels. "How do you break a heel?" She asks me. "I really don't know!" I tell her. "So you gonna be barefoot?" She ask me. "Yeah so?" I tell her. She shakes her head. Then we both laugh. "Hey, here come Aubrey." Taye tells me.

Bodie's POV

Ugh! I can't stop looking at Emilia. I think I'm in love with Emilia. Even though we are best friends and dance parteners, I can't believe it! But now I see Aubrey come and said "Baby this date is horrible, I mean what could get worse." She says. As she puts her hand in her purse, she makes a face as if she touch something discusting. She looked in her purse and screamed. "EWWWWWWWW, WHY IS THERE KETCHUP IN MY PURSE?!" She screamed so loud that the whole resturant went quite. "Aubrey, please come down-" I was cut off. "CALM DOWN THIS WAS MY FAVORITE PURSE!" "It cost 950$!" she yelled. Who pays 950$ for a purse. 5 minutes after all that screaming and drama, our food came.

Aubrey's POV

"I just don't understand why you didn't watch my purse Bodie." I told him. "Well sorry, I was just distracted." he tells me. I see him looking at Emilia. "Stop looking at Emilia!" I yell. Then Emilia knows she heard her name. "Why are you looking at that poor slut!" I said. "Oh she's the slut, says the girl who goes out with almost 50 guys, including me!" Bodie said. "Oh yeah, if I'm the slut, your on my list for you having sex with me." I yell. Emilia got up and looked at Bodie, "You and Aubrey hooked up?" she asked.

Bodie's POV

Ugh! Why did Aubrey say that!? "Yeah but-" I was cut of by Emilia. "Wow, such a shame, so I'm pretty sure you hooked up with other girls too." She question madly. "No, just her!" I yell. "Ugh!"  
"Taye, I wanna go home." she yells. Taye leaves the money on the table. They both walk out, Taye gives me that face like I should be ashamed. And I am. "Thank God she's gone, now we can focous on our dinner!" Aubrey tells me. "Aubrey we are DONE!" I yell. "WHAT!" She yells. "Whatever you gotta walk home then." she added. She leaves the money on the table and left. As soon as I walk out I see it raining real hard. The closest house is Emilia's and she's probably mad at me, but I want to go there to check on her.  
I'm walk up to her house and I see her on the step of her porch in the rain. "EMILIA!" I yell. "Why are you here!?" she asked with an attitude. I couldn't tell if she was crying or the rain got in her eyes.  
"I'm here because I broke up with Aubrey and so she making me walk and since its raining real hard, I decided to come here, plus I wanted to check on you." I told her. "Well I could call Taye to drop you home-" I cut of Emilia. "Why are you mad at me?" I ask. "Idk, I guess I was just jealous, and I just really like you." My eyes widen.

Emilia's POV DID I JUST TELL HIM THAT I LIKE HIM!? OMG! HOW WILL HE REACT!? "Um, did you just say that you like me?" He asked "Y-yeah?" I stuttered. I'm getting really nervous of what he's gonna say or do. Bodie just comes closer, puts his hands on both of my cheeks, and leans for a kiss. My body was saying "Get away!", but my mind was saying "Stay with him, you two are in love." Our lips let go and Bodie tells me, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier."  
"It's ok, I'm sorry for ruining your date." I say. "It's ok." He says as he wipes away with his thumbs. "I love you Bodie" I say. "I love you too, and I've always have." He says. He makes me smile. Then we lean in for another kiss. This time it was a much sweeter kiss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter (obvilously -_-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central


End file.
